A Distributed Hash Table (DHT), as will be understood by those skilled in the art, is a decentralized, expandable, and fault-tolerant database system which is based on key-value pairs. Some well-known DHT protocols are Chord, Pastry, Kademlia, and P-Grid, which typically define the process for nodes to join an existing DHT network, build the DHT routing table, and use the DHT routing table to forward the PUT/GET messages to the root node of the objects. The Root node is typically defined as the node whose node identifier (ID) is closest to the object being stored (PUT) or retrieved (GET). The basic DHT protocols work very well for simple applications to store and retrieve objects based on a single key in DHT network. It should be noted that the key of the object is obtained by hashing a unique field in the object, and the root node of the object is strictly based on the result of the hash.